Is This Real? (re-uploaded)
by CopDog
Summary: Pamela is your normal everyday girl who lives in our world. One day she's walking home from school, only to find herself in another world: Fairy Tail's world. (For anyone who's reading my other Is This Real? this is the same story, but trust me this one will be better.) Warning: Will have hints of NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, and other pairings. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, that beautiful right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1:**

Wonderful scenery, an ordinary day that suddenly turned anything but, that's what you're expecting. This story does not start off that way though. Instead we begin with a storm, a storm is what started it all. Gray clouds covered the sky, lightning struck followed by the inevitable thunder. Gusts of wind whipped buckets of dust off the ground, carrying debris with it. That day Pamela was supposed to be walking home from school, but the poor fifteen year old couldn't see a thing due to the dust, and her light brown hair thrashing around her face. Her father, who worked at her high school as a math teacher, was sick that day and couldn't come to school with her. Luckily, she didn't live that far off from the school so her parents, reluctantly, were allowing her to walk. The thing was, she'd have probably been home already if it hadn't been for that darned storm! She also would've started cursing the winds had it not been for fear of swallowing a mouthful of sand. '_This is just...'_ she thought, internally growling.

Looking down she realized that she couldn't see the ground. Thinking back, she _**had **_noticed, you _**would**_ notice the loss of pressure beneath your feet, she just never cared to address it as she would've rather ponder on her situation other than the missing rocks and dirt she was previously walking on. Yes, she was weird like that.

Looking up again, the dust and debris spiraled around Pamela in a sort of tornado. _'I'm dreaming,' _she mused. That was the only explanation she could think of. The ground can't just disappear like that. You can't just stand up straight in a tornado unharmed. Are there even many tornadoes in the Mojave desert? _'Yes, I must've gotten hit in the head with a bucket or trash can and gotten knocked out and I am now dreaming.'_ She nodded her head at her own thought as if trying to confirm that was the reason. '_Now, all I have to do is wake up,'_ she clenched her eyes shut, repeating the last of her thought over and over. She willed herself to _wake up._

In that moment the sound of the wind stopped, the thunder and lightning halted, everything went silent. Thinking that she had escaped her dream, Pamela opened her eyes slowly only to see nothing but darkness. Her sky blue eyes widened at the sight and she started shaking slightly. The girl who normally could control her feelings of either sadness or fear couldn't hold back her fright in this moment. Yes, she _was _scared of the dark, but here there was truly nothing but black. The girl started to think in hysterics. Ideas of how she was going to get home, questions of where she even was, wonders of if this was even a dream all raced through her mind at once. The chubby girl couldn't really handle her breathing in that moment either, so for the first time in her life she just fainted.

Pamela awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining down upon her. She opened her blue eyes to a sight she didn't quite understand. _'Grass? Trees? What am I doing in a forest?' _Looking down to her feet she realized she was wearing something entirely different than that of which she was wearing the moment she fainted. _'Boots? Capris? A shirt that shows my stomach?!' _Her eyes widened, '_I'm not fat anymore?!' _Her shocked expression grew even more surprised when she looked to her chest, _'My boobs are freaking huge!'_ Her hand moved to her face. _'Where did all my acne go?!'_ Her hands moved to her hair. _'When did it grow so long?!' _She shot up off the ground_. 'What the hell is happening?!'_

Pamela took a deep breath to calm herself. "Its okay Pamela, you're just crazy that's all," she murmured quietly to herself. Becoming completely silent after her little breakdown, she heard voices to the far right of her that sounded strangely familiar. Following the voices, they became more and more clear.

"C'mon Luce, just try, please?"

"Aye! You'll never catch a fish if you don't hold a rod, Lucy."

"I don't want of fish, Natsu! I only came because you and Happy wouldn't leave me alone!"

Pamela's mind reeled at their names. "It can't be..."

The teenager hid behind a nearby tree and peeked over at the trio she heard. The first thing she saw was a small blue cat with a green sack upon its back, sitting beside the river. Near it stood a boy with pink spiky hair wearing a scaly-looking scarf, a black waistcoat with gold lining and thick white trousers with black sandals. Standing next to him was a blonde whose hair was in two pigtails wearing a Heart Kruz cropped shirt, a short blue skirt, knee high navy blue socks, and black boots. The girl looked rather angrily at the other two, but in a more playfully annoyed sort of way rather than a serious one. Pamela hurriedly ducked behind the tree and pressed her back against it.

"No way," she breathlessly mumbled, "How is it possible?"

She knew these people, maybe not personally (how _**would**_ you know fictional characters from an anime you watch?), but she did in fact know who they were. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy of one of the most famous shounen animes, Fairy Tail.

"This has to be a dream!" She whisper-shouted to herself, forgetting that one of them had enhanced hearing.

Deciding to check her suspicions, she turned to peek around the tree again, but found herself face to face with Natsu. He stood there with a protective glare on his face. "Who are you?" he asked her rather intensely._ 'Not a dream,' _she gulped.

"Uh-" she was cut off.

"Natsu calm down you're scaring her." Lucy came into view slightly smiling in acknowledgement to the stranger in front of her. Natsu's glare was soon replaced by a grin.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's just you don't smell right."

"Nastu!" Lucy whacked his head, "That's rude you know," the celestial mage scolded.

"Sorry, Luce, but it's the truth." He was once again hit in the head.

"I-it's okay…" came Pamela in a small voice, "but to answer your earlier question, I'm Pamela." The teen held out her hand in an attempt to shake hands with her favorite characters in the show.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, and that's Natsu and Happy." The blonde took her hand and shook it in a friendly way.

"Um, I actually already knew that," the words slipped out of the brunette's mouth.

"How did you know that?" Happy questioned in a cute-ish voice.

'_Oh crap, that's right, of course they wouldn't know about a whole other world that practically stalks them! Think Pam, think of something that would make sense in this world.'_

"I, uh, read a lot of Sorcerer Weekly! Yeah! That's how I know you! You guys are from the Fairy Tail guild right?"

"Yup! It's the best mage guild in all of Fiore!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a huge fan of your guild, from what I've read it seems really awesome. I actually came to Magnolia to visit the guild. I have a request."

'_I'm lucky I came to this place I'm sure they could help me get back to my world,' _she thought, _'but they're going to know I lied to them… My heroes probably won't trust me after this.'_

"Oh, wanna come to the guild with us then? You could talk to Master about your request."

Pamela nodded her head and the trio-turned-quartet headed to the guild. The place that she wished so many times to be, but she knew she couldn't stay here. She needed to get home to the real world. That boring place, that was where her family and friends were probably worried for her. Deep down she knew that, but even so, she wanted to stay a bit longer. After all, it's not everyday that you get to be in your favorite anime.

**Author's Note: See? I told you it wouldn't be long 'till I fixed everything. Granted, I didn't get to post this yesterday as planned, but I still posted this nonetheless. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, like always, please review, favorite and follow. I'll try to edit and revise the next chapter to perfection.**

**Cop, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, if you don't know, I was having problem's with my computer's browser. I still am, but I found a way for me to update. Be mindful that I just went through a** _**loooong **_**agonizing process of copying every single word from my computer because I couldn't find a flashdrive. You're welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise I'd be sitting on a pile of cash right now.**

**Chapter 2:**

Maybe it was the sight of the guild hall that excited her. Maybe it was the voices of the heroes she had come to know from the famous anime in her world that continued to laugh, chat, and drink while she walked through the doors. Then again, maybe it was just the fact that she was really there, standing in the midst of a world with magic that would **_never _**exist in her own. One thing was sure, though; Pamela was absolutely star struck at the sight of they place called Fairy Tail. The sight of the giant guild hall was inconceivable. She almost couldn't believe it.

She was in Fiore. Standing inside the guild hall of the one and only Fairy Tail. If this was a dream -which she's pretty sure it wasn't- she never wanted to wake up.

'_So much better than the place I call home,_' she thought. Pamela's eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. '_No! You shouldn't think that.'_

She took a swift look around the enormous room. In the corner, sat Levy with her nose buried in a book while Gajeel was sitting next to her munching on an iron bar. A table away from the two were Jet and Droy, who glared daggers at him, jealous that Gajeel was sitting with their precious solid script mage.

Pamela giggled silently at their childish act.

Over at the bar, was Mira. She was cleaning a mug and talking to Lissana and Cana (who was drinking a barrel of booze, typical.) Beside them, but not necessarily listening to them, was Wendy who looked completely enthralled in the conversation she, Carla and Pantherlily were having. In one of the middle tables, Gray and Juvia (who was practically clinging to him, but he didn't seem to mind) were chatting with one another. At the same table, Erza looked like she was kind of listening to their conversation, yet she seemed more focused on the scrumptious strawberry cake in front of her. Over in another area of the guild, the Thunder Legion, Laxus included, were posing for a team portrait that Reedus was painting. Meanwhile, Macao and Wakaba were talking about, ahem, 'the young women of the guild,' and Romeo was next to the pair, rolling his eyes, a slight blush on his face. Nab was staring at the overloaded request board (it was becoming normal again for the people who were living in Magnolia the past seven years). Laki and Max were over somewhere talking to each other. Vijeeter was over somewhere dancing oddly, while Kinana was serving drinks to the mages of the guild. Other than that, there were a bunch of extra members, who didn't even matter, who were hanging out, filling in the rest of the tables.

It was really wonderful.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted to his clambering guild mates, some of which stopping what they were doing to greet the young fire wizard.

"What the hell, Flame-brain?! Why do you have to make all that noise?" Gray yelled to his frenemy. The raven-headed man jumped up from his spot and began walking over to the other.

"What'd you call me, Stripper?!"

"You looking for a fight Slanty Eyes?!" At this point, both mages' heads were pressing up against the others'.

"What if I am, Droopy Eyes?!"

"Then, I'm gonna-! Hey," Gray turned to Pamela, "who's this?"

Pamela, slightly surprised that he took his attention off the fight, was blushing seeing that the man was now in nothing except his boxers. "Gray, your clothes," the teenager told him, as casually as she could manage. Of course, it came out more stained than she hoped. Man, she wanted to do that for a while now.

At the news of the missing items, Gray started frantically looking for his discarded clothes. When he found Juvia holding said items, he put them back on, and looked to Pamela, obviously confused. "How'd you know my name?"

'_Whoops! I let it slip again!_'

"Oh. That? I read a lot of Sorcerer Weekly. I'm a huge fan. The name's Pamela!"

"Could it be that you're here to join our guild?" Ezra's strong, but feminine voice came as she walked up to the group.

"W-why would I do that?" Pamela stuttered.

"You have a large amount of magic energy coming from you. My apologies, I assumed that you were here for that reason."

_'__M-magic energy?! I'm a wizard?'_

"N-no, I'm, uh, actually here to submit a job request."

By now a small crowd had gathered around the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, but Master's not here at the moment. He went to a meeting with the other guild masters," Mira notified the brunette. "Is it urgent?"

"Uh," Pamela hesitated. '_A few days… I could wait, that would mean I get to stay a bit before going home.'_

'_But your parents are probably worried,' _a voice warned.

'_They'll be fine, it's not like I'll be gone too long.'_

'_You don't know for sure. Do the right thing.'_

The teenager made up her mind. She shook her head in a dismissing manner. "No, it isn't urgent. I can wait."

"Good job, Carrol. You brought the girl," a menacing, deep, masculine voice resounded from a darkened area. His glowing, purple eyes and his mouth, the only seeable features. In front of him floated a bright lacrima flashing images of Pamela talking with the Fairy Tail guild. The lacrima focused solely on the teenager, and shined as she smiled and laughed.

"Of course, Master. I could never disappoint you, after all, you are my husband," a young woman with silver hair spoke. Her tone held a playful ring to it.

"Yes…. Now, all we have to do is wait for her… true potential to show through and our plan can be executed." The man smirked deviously.

"How long will that take, dear? I want to play with the little birdie already," Carrol pouted.

"Not long, my sweet. She will be ready soon enough. I promise." A chuckle escaped his lips and his wife followed in suit, their laughs echoing in the small room.

**For those of you who read the first version of this story, I know I'm practically just adding more details and such, but don't worry it will be better fore the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite and follow. **

**Cop, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, it would suck. Big time.**

"Are you sure Lucy?" Pamela questioned, rather unsure of the offer.

"Of course! It's only for a couple of days and you need a place to stay. Besides we are friends aren't we?" Lucy assured the fifteen-year-old.

It was around closing time at the guild. Everyone had left except for Lucy, Pamela, and Mirajane, who was supposed to lock up. The entire day the teenager had talked with the characters she would only ever dream of chatting with. (Mostly just the girls, though, because Natsu had started a guild brawl shortly after they had arrived.)

Pamela contemplated the offer. Even though this was one of her most favorite things in the world and it was her most favorite female character offering, she wasn't the type that instantly got comfortable with going to people's houses only a day after meeting them. The same went for touching them. Or them touching her. Just getting comfortable in general on the first day of meeting someone was really hard. Then, she remembered that in this world you needed jewels to get a place to sleep. Even in her own world she was broke as can be and she wasn't very keen on sleeping in the forest, or outside at all.

The young brunette nodded. "Thanks, Lucy, really."

"Alright, then let's go."

And, they left, Lucy telling her that her stay would surely be fun.

The pair had entered the apartment that belonged to Fairy Tail's lone celestial spirit mage. That was when Lucy started to do her routine check for any surprise guests that just happened to be visiting her. Pamela giggled quietly, watching the blonde, remembering that she always overlooked the lump under her pink comforter. Really, it was so obvious that Pamela was trying her hardest not to point it out.

'It wouldn't be any fun if they were revealed so soon,' Pamela thought while she evilly laughed in her head. You could practically see her rubbing her hands together as if she was planning some scheme. So, deciding to keep quint for the time being, Pamela had to act curious of Lucy's actions.

"What're ya looking for?" the girl asked innocently, using what little acting skills she had. Although, she was pretty confident in them seeing as she has gotten away with her lie so far and she's gotten away with a lot of things at home.

Lucy turned to her, obviously satisfied that she didn't find anybody in her home. She really was oblivious to them, huh? "Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh, okay."

_'Good excuse.'_

"Oh! I just remembered, I must've left my stuff in the forest when I met you guys! Now don't have any of my clothes or toiletries…" Pamela trailed off. She knew she was going to need something to change into after she bathed and she wasn't going to sleep in these clothes. Luckily for her, she came up with another lie that sounded nowhere near suspicious. But, oh man, did she feel guilty.

"You can borrow mine, for now. I think I have an extra toothbrush, too. And I'm pretty sure my clothes will fit you. Tomorrow we can go look for your stuff if you'd like," Lucy once again offered.

She was about to respond and say that she was sure Lucy's clothes wouldn't fit when she remembered that her body wasn't the same. She knew that it was either she sleep in her own clothes or sleep in another person's, and that either way she was uncomfortable, but she had no choice except to take her up on the kind offer. "Thank you again. You really are very generous," Pamela smiled at the blonde.

"Honestly, it's no problem. You're my friend now, and in Fairy Tail, once you're friends you're practically family." While she said this she was digging through her drawers for some pjs for her guest.

_'That's not how it works where I'm from…_' Pamela smiled again. It was wonderful how quickly one could be trusted here, even if that trust could be broken soon.

"Here," Lucy handed Pamela some clothes and two towels, "you can go and take your bath first."

Pamela went into the bathroom to do so. She ran the hot water and began stripping her clothes. Stopping before she lifted her shirt off all the way, she noticed her reflection in the mirror from the corner of her eye and stared, shocked. She walked closer to the steadily fogging bathroom mirror and traced her fingers over her reflected face.

_'Is that really me?'_

Her skin, she examined, looked so smooth. Her eyes were a pure shade of blue, icy and bright. Her eyelashes were long and so was her hair. It was so… different.

It was the Pamela of this world.

And she liked it.

She smiled brightly, her teeth were a brighter shade of white than she had come to know.

_'I wanna stay like this forever._' Her grin suddenly faded and she shook the thought away. She couldn't stay longer than a few days. She needed to get back to where she belonged.

_'You belong here,'_ a voice different from the one that begged her to go home as quickly as possible, tempted. It dripped with wild, mischievous intent.

_'No, I-'_

_'Yes, you do and you know it.'_

_'No, I don't_,' she thought firmly? She had to think of her family. The real one she has at home. Finally able to keep a steady mind, she was able to strip and take her bath.

Pamela came out thirty minutes later, refreshed. Her hair was mostly dry and brushed and she was dressed in a purple tank top and shorts. When Lucy noticed her, the woman went to take her bath. New for one of the most awkward parts of staying with someone you barely know: Figuring out what to do with yourself while you're alone. She peeked over at the lump on Lucy's bed. She smirked.

_'Time to wake a sleeping dragon.'_

She knew the thought was pretty devious and rude and so unlike her usual self, but the girl was bored and wanted to know if she could wake the heavy sleeper. So, without a second thought, she ripped the blanket off Natsu. Seeing the man sleeping so soundly was pretty cute she had to admit. Pamela was a teenage girl after all. She cancelled the thought, though, knowing that Natsu belonged with someone else. Someone in this very apartment. She smirked again and began to continue her earlier actions.

"Natsu~ Time to wake up~" she cooed, keeping her voice down enough to make sure Lucy didn't hear.

Nothing.

"Natsu?" she said a bit louder.

Yet again, noth-

Natsu shifted a bit. His eyes opened ever so slightly. "Lucy?" he grumbled, drowsily.

"No, I'm not-"

"Come here." He grabbed Pamela and pulled her down into the spot next to him and cuddled into her. Instantly her face turned into a tomato.

"Natsu, really, I'm no-"

"You finally came home, you took forever at the guild. Happy even left because he said her couldn't wait any-"

"Natsu!" Pamela yelled, "I'm. Not. Lucy."

Nastu chose that moment to finally wake up completely and realize that she was, in fact, not Lucy. He stared at the girl whose cheeks were stilled pretty flushed. Hey! She wasn't used to being held that close to any guy! He instantly let her go from his grasp. Pamela got up from the position she was forced into and looked down at him.

He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "That explains a lot. Sorry 'bout that."

Shaking her head and regaining her composure, Pamela forgave him. "At least that gives me more evidence for my suspicions," she mumbled under her breath. Of course Natsu still heard her.

"Suspicions of what?"

Realizing that she forgot about Natsu sharp hearing, she covered up, "Oh! Nothing, nothing at all."

Lucy, then, came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and hair brushed.

The blonde looked between the dragon slayer in her bed and the young girl next to him. "Natsu?!"

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I know not much changed in this chapter, but trust me the added details make it better so I hope you all the way through. Hope you enjoyed, and like always, favorite, follow, and pleeeeeaaaase review. **

**Cop, signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I gave up on the disclaimer. If you don't know by now that I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm sorry, but you're an idiot.**

**Chapter 4:**

Lucy, Natsu, and Pamela sat around the little coffe table in the middle of Lucy's bedroom.

"Natsu, when did you get here?" the stellar mage huffed, slightly annoyed he was able to get by without her noticing.

"After I left the guild," the fire mage answered, not really thinking much of it.

"And you," Lucy turned to Pamela, "why aren't you surprised?"

Pamela's blue eyes widddened with innocence as she stated her next words. "I thought it was normal. Don't couples like to surprise each other?" Internally, she smirked. 'Man, this is fun.'

Lucy's cheeks reddened considerably. "W-we aren't like that..." she muttered in embarrassment. At that Pamela giggled. It was so great that she could tease them and actually be heard. Yes, that meant she commented while she watched the show. Nothing wrong with that.

"I'm sorry, I really thought that you were dating. I mean, you guys seem to always be together." Pamela couldn't help the act, it was too precious of a moment.

"I-its okay," the blonde managed.

The brunette, though, had some more she wanted to add on the matter. "It was pretty cute. He thought I was you and started cuddling into me," she laughed, wanting to tease them a bit furthur. Lucy's face once again exploded into a deep scarlet color, and Natsu even showed a hint of a blush.

After that, a silence consumed the trio.

Pamela yawned, exaughsted from the events of the day. Obviously, getting sucked into another world isn't an everyday thing. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Okay. If you want you can take my bed," Lucy once again, offered.

This time Pamela turned the offer down. "No, it's fine, I'm not very comfortable with sleeping in other people's beds."

The woman nodded and climbed into her bed. Natsu followed after her. A tick mark appeared on her head. "Natsu, go home."

"Why? You're letting her stay here, why not me?"

"She doesn't have a place to sleep, you do."

"But-" the pinkette tried to argue further, but realized the threat of a 'Lucy Kick' was getting stronger by the minute. Yeah, he didn't really wanna deal with that. Besides, he could just sneak back later when she was asleep. "Okay, I'm going."

He opened her window and started to climb out of it.

"At least use the door!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu ignored her and continued his normal route.

In the background, Pamela giggled. It was just too adorable, the way the two acted. Shaking her head, she headed toward the couch.

"Here." Lucy handed the girl a blanket.

The teenager smiled, "Thanks."

Both of them got setteled, Lucy on her bed and Pamela on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

A screech awoke the girl who was sleeping soundly on the couch, blanket now laying on the floor. She looked groggily at where the noise came from.

"Natsu! Why are you in my bed?!"

The dragon slayer lifted his head slightly, "Mornin' Luce."

"Don't 'morning' me, idiot. I thought you went home, why are you here again?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came back here. You were asleep so I didn't wake you up."

Laughter chimed from Pamela's direction. "You guys always this lively in the morning?" Of course, she already knew the answer, but she wasn't supposed to. Not in this world.

"Yup!" Nastu answered, grinning.

Lucy shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips, something she was trying hard not to let anyone see.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to make breakfast for four now. Wait, where's Happy?"

"He already left."

"Oh, okay. Then, I guess it's just breakfast for three."

The trio arrived at the guild, a stressed atmosphere surrounding Pamela, something she was able to accomplish to convince the others it was truly lost. Her bag that supposedly had all her clothes and such that is. After breakfast they went out to find 'her stuff'. They hadn't found anything. During that time, she realized that her time here was slipping away, that was the real reason. So, now here she was, making it look like she lost everthing she supposedly brought to Magnolia because of being an extremely excitied fangirl, but really, she just wanted to stay longer.

"What's wrong Pam?" Levy asked as she walked up to her.

"I lost all of my stuff..." she answered in a rather convincing way.

Lucy came up, "It's okay, we could go shopping later."

Erza approached the group, her eyes shining, "I would like to come along on this trip."

'Oh no.' "Okay, how about a little later before you guys go home?"

The girls nodded.

"Is she ready yet?" Carrol pouted. She stood at the side of the crystal ball watching eagerly as their target was once again chatting with her friends in Fairy Tail.

"Don't worry, my sweet. The little birdie is almost ready to sprout her wings," the man shrouded in shadows assured, "She'll be ready to fly into our clutches sometime today. Only once her magic starts to show. Trust me, my dear, it won't be long."

**Hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter didn't change too much, but oh well. As always favorite, follow, and review.**

**Signing out, Cop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

This was hell. She couldn't believe it. Of all the situations that could have happened, _this _had to be the outcome. Why did it have to be Erza? Why did Evergreen have to join? Why did Natsu have to drag Lucy off to who knows where? Why did Gajeel decide to take a mission with Levy last minute? Why didn't anyone else tag along? On second thought, if Mira or Lisanna joined they would make things worse.

Currently, Pamela was being dragged around by Erza and Evergreen, shopping. The brunette hated shopping to begin with, and being with a self-proclaimed fairy queen and a monster was making it worse. Don't get her wrong, she loves both characters, but this was just ridiculous. Not only were they trying on most of the clothes for themselves, but Evergreen was making Pamela carry all the outfits she was buying. (Erza could just store them with her magic.)

She sighed and cleared her throat as they walked along the shopping center. "Girls, I don't mean to be rude, but do you think I could try a few things on now?"

Erza looked to her and realized she was being extrememly inconsiderate. "I'm sorry. I just got so dazed. Please! You may punch me!"

Pamela sweat-dropped. "I-it's okay, that's not necessary."

Evergreen sighed in slight annoyance. "Alright then, if you insist."

Finally! She could finally be more than a clothes hanger! She dashed forward a little bit towards a clothes shop for teenagers. Then, she stopped.

She suddenly became depressed. "I forgot... I don't have any money..."

"It's okay. I'll pay," offered Erza, "as reconciliation for my ignorance earlier."

"Thanks, but I don't want you paying because you feel guilty."

"Then don't think of it that way, think of it as a favor."

Pamela nodded, "Okay."

They continued on their course to the clothes. Erza picked out an outfit for Pamela to try. "Here," she said handing it to her. As it turns out, Evergreen did the same.

"Uh, okay," she replied taking the articles from the mages' arms. The girl walked over to the changing stations.

As she began to slip the new items on, she noticed something… off. She looked over to the mirror and saw in her reflection that her left arm was turning a brownish gold. Not trusting the mirror, she looked down to her arm. Feathers began growing almost instantly. The brunette looked down to her hand, it turned yellow and her nails became longer and thicker, turning into talons. She looked back up to the mirror, horrified. Concurrently, the same thing happening to her left arm. In her reflection she spotted golden brown feathered wings sprouting from her back.

By now her light blue eyes were wide with terror, she wanted to scream, but she was too shocked for any sound to come out. Her legs became the same color as her feathers, but grew fur as they transformed into a lion's hind legs. A lion's tail sprouted from her lower back.

From her nose and mouth a yellow beak began to grow. Feathers grew in place of her hair and covered her face and the top half of her body. Fur grew onto the lower half. Her azure eyes became smaller and the black pupils started to fill them in. Pamela began tripling in size, as well. This caused the clothes she was wearing to tear and fall from her new body.

"Are you alright in there?" Evergreen asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Um, what if I said 'no'?" She questioned, a squawk tinted her normal voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza countered.

"I don't know! I-" Pamela was cut off as her transformation into a griffin completed.

With her new size, Pamela's head poked out from the top of the changing booth. Of course, her head was not that of a human anymore, but of a bird. The now half-eagle-half-lion screeched, the noise echoing in the small shop, alerting the surrounding citizens along with Erza and Evergreen. Many people were scurrying out of the building, some screaming rather loudly. The two mages, who stood in the midst of the chaos, stared at what used to be their comrade (though they didn't know it) in shock, although Erza quickly shook it off and glared at the creature.

"What did you do to our friend?" The red-head's voice was menacing as she reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Yes," Evergreen agreed, preparing to take her glasses off, "I happened to like her."

Internally, Pamela was struggling. She tried fighting her hardest against the creature that was now in control of her body. _'I'm right here!'_ she tried to tell them, but it was no use, the griffin was too strong. **_It_** was winning.

The griffin once again cried out in defiance to the women who threatened it. It swiped away at the door that trapped it, simply knocking it down with really no effort at all. The creature leapt forward, claws and talons scraping against the tiled floor, heading toward its target: Evergreen.

Before it could attack her, though, Erza sprang in front of her, and sliced her sword at the front foot of the being that she didn't know used to be the young girl she was worried for. It didn't realize it was attacked and stared at Erza. Seeing her as an enemy, it snapped its beak at her. Erza easily dodged it.

"I said, 'What did you do with my friend?"

In the background, the young woman with silver hair, Carrol, cackled bringing both mages and the griffin's attention to her. "How can you not see? That is you friend!" she chuckled, her purple eyes lit up in absolute amusement. "It seems her magic finally decided to activate, time for me to play with the little birdie~" she sang.

Erza and Evergreen, still quite shocked, looked up at the creature, who glared at them, and back to the silver-haired woman.

"That's Pam?!" Evergreen screeched.

**A/N: Hi! So, I know its a little late, but Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans! To those of you that read the first version of this story, I was going to change this way more, but I sorta kinda forgot what I was adding and taking out so nothing much changed. To everyone hope you enjoyed. Favorite, follow, and please please please review.**

**Signing out, Cop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"It's true," Carrol nodded, still quite amused. She pointed to Pamela who was still in Griffin form and not in control of her body. "That is your friend, and I'll be taking her."

Erza looked up to the creature that was crouched down in a position that showed it was ready to attack. Then, she looked back to the new-comer. "If that's true," she looked thoughtful, "then I cannot allow you to harm her!" Erza's brown eyes were menacing as she glared at Carrol.

Shaking her head to clear the confusion still written on her face, Evergreen also glared at the woman. "Yes. You are not going to hurt her."

Carrol cackling once more. "I wasn't going to injure her _**that**_ badly!" Her chuckles then proptly stopped. "Also," her purple eyes gleamed, but she was more serious than before, "I wasn't asking. **You will let me take the little birdie.**"

The two Fairy Tail wizards suddenly stepped aside like mindless drones, unaware that they were being controlled.

During their conversation, Pamela was busy trying to take back her body. Honestly, the brunette was tired, it seemed she just couldn't move or say anything of her own free will. So she decided to give it a rest. Maybe if her companions knocked her out or something, she would return back to normal. At least, she thought so.

The girl was rather surprised to find another woman, and an insane one at that. The lady kept laughing, for who knows what reason, and she kept calling Pamela a "little birdie". It was really strange indeed. She didn't worry, though, even if the silver-haired woman was after her, there wasn't anything for her to fear. Especially since she explained that the griffin standing before them was truly Pamela. After all, she had two Fairy Tail wizards with her. Like heck they're letting their precious nakama, even though tehnically she wasn't part of their guild, be hurt.

Unfortunatley for her, both mages stepped aside at the woman's request. If they could, Pamela's eyes would have bulged out of her head in surprise. This couldn't be right! Something had to be up! They would never give a friend away!

_'Erza! Evergreen! What are you doing!'_ she once again tried screaming, while the woman strode toward her.

"Why hello, Little Birdie," the woman addressed her, "I'm Carrol. I'll be taking you to my master now. But before that, why don't I have a little fun?"

What was going on? Oh! Pamela could care less what was going on, she needed to do _**something**_! She needed to fight back! She needed to be in control again! She needed to protect herself and her friends!

"Ah, ah, ah. If you try anything, I will have to do a little more that just give you a few scratches here adn there." Carrol said.

_Wait a second, did she just... read my mind? _Pamela thought. The woman jumped up and began to attack her. Invisble forces of some kind were throwing her around. The griffin body that now ardorned the girl was being tossed into clothes racks and walls, bruising her. The creature screeched out as Pamela cried out in pain. Carrol just stood there, smiling maliciously.

This same thing went on for a while until Carrol became bored. "Well, I guess it's time to end this. **Go to sleep little birdie**."

Pamela laying on her side, exaughsted from being thrashed around like a rag doll, began to drift off, no fight left to save her from the fate she was now being dragged into.

**A/N: Wow, this is really short. I couldn't think of any way to make it longer, sorry. Anyway from here on out it may take longer for me to update becaue everything will be written form scratch. Don't worry it won't take too long (at least I hope not.) **

**Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**Signing out, Cop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just Letting you know, I think Evergreen may be a little (or a lot) OOC becuase I just can't get her personality down.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Ugh, what happened?" Erza felt as if she was being awoken from a dream. Everything was hazy. Let's see... she remembered she was shopping with Evergreen and Pamela, the young girl went to change into some clothes the two of them had picked out, then this _**creature**_ came out of the same changing station. She was about to battle said creature when a woman with silver hair and purple eyes came... and, after, she... she...

Erza couldn't remember.

The red-head searched around her. Evergreen lay knocked out a little ways away from her. The clothing shop they were in was messy and broken. Clothes racks were knocked over, windows were shattered, pieces of glass lay all over the floor, and bits of the floor was in crumbles. What could've...?

Erza's brown eyes widened immensly.

She remembered.

Well, she remembered bits and pieces. Images of her and Ever turning away at the woman's command, the silver-haired woman knocking the large griffin here and there, the woman saying that the creature was their friend. She remembered it randomly, most likely out of order, but she remembered. And that was enough.

That meant that the woman got away.

That also meant that if that thing _**was **_Pamela, they failed at protecting her.

_**Two**_ of Fairy Tail's mages.

According to her memories, she had litterally just stepped out of the way and let Pamela be taken and hurt. With no effort at fighting the urge to move, at least not that she could recall.

It meant that _**Erza**_, someone who swore to protect her friends at all costs, had failed in protecting her. Even though she had only known the fifteen-year-old a day and a half she still considered the young girl a friend. And if that wasn't enough, though she hadn't officially submitted her request, or at the least told anyone what it was, Pamela was also a client.

"Damn it!" Erza punched the ground as she moved to get up. Bits of the tile cracked and flew at the contact of Erza's armoured fist. For a moment the great "Titania", the supposed queen of fairies, drowned in guilt over her easy defeat. _'No,' _she thought, shaking her head,_ 'I don't have time to feel bad.'_

She walked over to Evergreen, her fallen companion, and shook the fairy queen wannabe. Said woman groaned in response. She mumbled words that sounded something like 'The true fairy queen deserves her beatuy sleep.' escaped her lips.

Erza sighed. "Evergreen, get up! You don't have time to sleep, we need to get to the guild and tell the others."

Evergreen groaned again, this time opening her brown eyes. "Tell the guild wha-?" she started with an annoyed tone, suddenly remembering where in Earthland she was and remembering enough of what happened to look worried.

Erza nodded. Silently both mages got up and rushed to Fairy Tail.

The guild, as always, was as rowdy as they'd left it, but upon the guild doors slamming open by the hand of Erza, everyone hushed down and stared fearfully at her. The look on Erza's face was demonic, pure rage had overcome her for her lack of responsibility and for the woman who had harmed the young girl she should have protected.

The sun shone in the background, shadowing the front half of her body making her look of rage much worse. Behind her stood Evergreen, who would have also been cowering in fear, but she, too, was also angry. Walking in, both women, looked around the guild.

Erza was the one who spoke. "Pamela is in danger."

An audible 'What?!' was heard from Lucy, and some more gasps were heard from the other girls. The rest of the guild was looked shocked, but that was more the main members than anything. Some of the guys (namely Natsu) looked furious.

"How?! What happened?" Lucy asked hurrying over to the red-haired monster, all the fear that she felt from before left at the revelation that one of her friends were in trouble. And if not a close friend, an innocent girl, who she knew couldn't have done anything wrong.

"As some of you know we were out shopping. Pamela, she went to try on some clothes, and the next thing we knew this creature - a griffin, I think- came out and attacked. She was no where in sight! Then, this woman came and told us the creature was her -that _**it**_ was Pamela. She- she controlled us -moved us out of the way to get to that thing. Whether that _**was**_ Pamela or not, she's in danger," Evergreen told them.

"I have no excuse for not being able to protect her," Erza looked to the floor, ashamed, after a moment she looked up to her family, "but even so I ask for your help. On the pride of our guild we need to find and save Pamela!"

"Yeah, but where do we start? From the sound of it, you guys don't even know what the name of that woman is, let alone if that was the pertrator. You don't even know if the -griffin was it?- You don't even know if that's Pamela or if she wondered off somewhere," Max pointed out. (Yes, he _**was**_ being a bit of a downer.)

All went silent.

"But we have dragon slayers..." Levy murmured to herself, in deep thought.

Gajeel leaned over the girl. (Did I mention they were standing together?) "Oi, Shrimp? What about me, Salamander, and Wendy?"

Her face lit up. "You guys! You guys can track her down by scent!"

Lucy lit up too. "Yeah, we have dragon slayers, that's all we need."

**A/N: See? I told you it would take a bit longer. I know not a lot happened, but I still hope you enjoyed. Please favorite, follow, and review. It really means a lot to me. You honestly don't know how excited I get when I get those emails. Now normally I reply to reviews via PMs, but I can't exactly do that this time.**

**To Mystic (Guest): Sorry you didn't get to see what happened to Pamela yet, and thank you so much for reading.**

**Siging out, Cop.**


End file.
